Que Paso Anoche
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Kevin, esta invitado a una cena, familiar con los padres de Gwen, pero todo sale mal, tanto, que ella se va de la casa, duerme en el nuevo, departamento de Kevin, pero no recuerda nada de lo que paso, la noche anterior, solo que... amaneció desnuda en su cama. Gwevin


Eran las siete de la noche, Kevin estaba invitado a una cena familiar, con los padres de Gwen, parqueo el coche verde con líneas negras , en frente de la gran casa, tomo el ramo de rosas rojas y se bajó del coche, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, justo cuando iba a tocar el timbre se escucharon unas voces

¡Ese tipo de te conviene! – Grito Frank

Eso no me importa yo lo amo – Dijo Gwen

Es un ex convicto y tiene antecedentes penales como lo puedes amar – Dijo Lily

Eso no me importa, yo no lo voy a dejar – Dijo Gwen

No lo quiero en mi casa, ya basta de discutir, subes a tu cuarto ahora – Grito Frank, ella haciendo caso o mizo a su padre, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, había empezado a llover, abrió la puerta con la cabeza cabizbaja se dispuso, a salir, pero las fuertes manos de Kevin, la tomaron por sus muñecas, se vieron a los ojos, ella empezó a llorar, él le seco las lagrimas

Lo escuchaste todo verdad – Dijo Gwen

Eso no importa ahora, te estas mojando, entra a tu casa, yo me iré – Dijo Kevin

Si entro hay, nos separaran para siempre, yo quiero ir con tígo – Dijo Gwen

Es una locura, tus padres me matarían entra – Insistió Kevin

Dije que no, yo voy con tígo – Dijo Gwen

Está bien, sube al coche, no quiero que te resfríes – Dijo Kevin, ella se inclinó para darle un fugaz beso en los labios, cerró la puerta de entrada y se dirigió al coche, Kevin tiro el ramo de rosas en la puerta y fue al coche.

Menos de treinta minutos, tardaron en llegar al nuevo apartamento de Kevin, seguía lloviendo, se bajaron del coche y entraron al acogedor apartamento, no era muy grande, perfecto para una pareja.

Esto no es buena idea – Dijo Kevin, mientras cerraba la puerta

Mis padres no te quieren – Dijo Gwen, sentándose en el sofá

Eso ya lo sé – Dijo Kevin, se dirigió a la cocina

Y te lo tomas así tan fácil – Dijo Gwen, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose también a la cocina

No puedo hacer nada, tus padres me odian, sin siquiera conocerme – Dijo Kevin

Su comportamiento es estúpido – Reconoció Gwen

Bueno, me salve de una cena familiar de dos horas – Dijo Kevin, él sirvió dos vasos con chocolate caliente, se dirigió a la sala, Gwen lo siguió, ambos se sentaron en el sofá, encendió el televisor, él le paso un vaso a ella

Me gustaría que ustedes se la llevaran bien – Dijo ella

Gwen, mi novia eres tú no tus padres – Dijo Kevin

Es verdad – Dijo ella

Gwen, debes volver a tu casa – Dijo Kevin

¿Ahora? – Dijo ella

Si Gwen, ahora – Dijo Kevin

Quiero volver mañana, además está lloviendo – Dijo ella

Está bien, te quedaras en mi habitación, y yo aquí en el sofá – Dijo Kevin

Creo que, ya me quiero dormir – Dijo Gwen

Bien te llevo – Dijo Kevin, ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la habitación

Me sorprende que todo esté tan ordenado – Dijo ella, Kevin saco unas sábanas del armario y las puso en la cama

A decir verdad a mí también, mi mama se encarga de ello – Dijo el

Kevin no es necesario, que duermas en el sofá – Dijo ella

Claro que si – Dijo el

Escucha, sonara algo loco, pero quiero que te quedes aquí con migo – Dijo ella, tomando su brazo

Gwen – ella lo callo con un beso

Quédate esta noche – Susurro ella con sus labios muy cerca, el asintió con la cabeza

Ella despertó a rededor de las nueve, envuelta en cobijas, de tan acogedora cama

No puede ser – Susurro, al notar que estaba desnuda – Que hice anoche

Vio su ropa, regada por la habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada, tomo su ropa y se la puso, salió de la habitación, vio a Kevin acostado en el mueble con la televisión encendida

Kevin – Dijo ella, el volteo enseguida a verla

Hola – Dijo el, sentándose en el mueble, ella se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios – Dormiste bien

Me quieres decir que paso anoche – Dijo Gwen

En verdad no lo sabes – Dijo el

No lo recuerdo – Dijo Gwen

Tu qué crees – Dijo Kevin

No lo sé… sexo tal vez – Dijo ella

Muy bien – Dijo Kevin

Espera es en serio – Dijo Gwen

No te estoy mintiendo – Dijo Kevin

Ósea que tú y yo, tuvimos sexo anoche… y yo ni siquiera lo recuerdo – Dijo Gwen

Si exacto – Dijo el sonriendo

Kevin… – Dijo ella

No, es broma, no pasó nada anoche – Dijo Kevin – Tal vez solo carisias y besos

Y que tal – Dijo Ella

A veces hay cosas, que merecen repetición, y esta es una de ellas – Dijo el, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, empezó a besarlo, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, él puso sus manos en su cintura – Gwen… espera – Dijo Kevin

Que pasa – Dijo ella, viéndolo a los ojos

La razón por la que, no pasó nada anoche, fue porque yo te detuve – Dijo Kevin

Que… porque hiciste eso – Dijo Gwen

Gwen esto es serió, no lo podemos tomar, como si no fuera nada – Dijo Kevin

Confía en mí, y yo confió en ti, yo si estoy segura de esto – Dijo Gwen, empezando a besarlo de nuevo

Oye, espera no me has entendido, no quiero nada de esto, por ahora – Dijo el

Que tengo que hacer, para convencerte – Dijo seductoramente

Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de esto, mira no es que no quiera, es solo que… que tal un embarazo – Dijo Kevin

Eso no pasara, confía en mi – Dijo Gwen, seductoramente

No podemos estar seguros de eso – Dijo Kevin

Tú, solo sígueme – Dijo ella, para empezar, nuevamente a besarlo, ella lo intuyo a ponerse de pie, e ir caminando mientras se besaban a la habitación, dejaron caer sus cuerpos sobre la cama, el sobre el de ella, sus labios eran como dos campos, opuestos que cuando chocaban, era un golpe de sensaciones encontradas, movían sus labios a la par cada vez más profundo, el empezó a desarrollar los botones de la camisa, se la quitó del cuerpo y empezó a pasar, sus dedos sobre sus pechos y estomago…

Ella despertó alrededor, de la una de la tarde, envuelta en cobijas, sonrió al notar que él, la estaba, abrazando no se podía, librar de su adorada prisión

A dónde vas – Dijo Kevin

A ningún lado – Dijo ella

Esta vez sí, recuerdas lo que sucedió – Dijo el, ella se dio la vuelta, ahora estando de frente, le dedico una cálida sonrisa

Y nunca lo olvidare – Dijo ella

Que bien, ahora solo me preocupan tus padres – Dijo Kevin

No los tendrás, esto quedara entre tú y yo – Dijo Gwen


End file.
